


I miss you, stupid cheap bard

by BloodyWolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Ciao!Questa storia è una sorta di fix-it dopo la serie TV, non mi sembrava possibile che Geralt stesse lontano dal nostro amabile ed inutile bardo ma nello stesso modo sappiamo benissimo che i guai sembrano seguire Jaskier quindi è uscita questa storia.E' la mia storia sulla saga ed è una Geraskier, spero di non aver combinato guai e spero che voi la leggiate e che vi piaccia, grazie di cuore.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Questa storia nasce dopo che ho letto il primo libro dello scrittore Andrzey Sapkowski e ho visto la serie dedicata ovvero The Witcher.
> 
> Potreste trovare alcuni riferimenti al libro come l’uso dei “segni” che sono magie che Geralt usa anche nella serie ma che non sono ben definite lì. Altra cosa che ci tengo a chiarire è la parola “Strigo” che è la parola usata nella traduzione dell’intera saga per indicare gli Witcher.
> 
> Il medaglione che indossa Gerald nel libro vibra quando entra o si trova in un ambiente in cui c’è una magia.
> 
> Tutto ciò per chiarire alcuni punti che potrebbero non esservi chiari.
> 
> So che il Lupo Bianco qui potrebbe sembrarvi fin troppo loquace ma nel libro fidatevi che parla tantissimo e ho voluto apprezzare anche parte di questa sfaccettatura; potrebbe risultare OOC verso la fine ma ricordatevi che Geralt è un uomo che, per le persone che considera amiche o famiglia, farebbe di tutto.
> 
> L’ho diviso in tre capitoli che pubblicherò tutti e tre subito. Ringrazio le anime pie che, su FB, hanno voluto leggere questa storia in anteprima e mi hanno dato il loro parere, grazie infinite.
> 
> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento e spero che vogliate lasciarmi il vostro parere, buona lettura!
> 
> | 3819 Parole |

Gli occhi dello strigo si mossero lungo ogni singola ombra che si snodava vicino alla piccola casa, accarezzando l’oscurità con i suoi occhi dorati, mugugnando infastidito mentre osservava di sfuggita quell’abitazione in cui avevano deciso di fermarsi qualche giorno per tenere al sicuro la giovane Ciri e per leccarsi le ferite.

Aveva trovato il suo destino, la ragazza del bosco era arrivata tra le sue braccia e tutto il suo mondo sembrava essersi allineato, questo era ciò che doveva essere ma non si sentiva affatto così, era tutta una grandissima presa in giro...

Geralt percepiva un enorme peso stazionargli all'altezza del cuore, un continuo e martellante masso che restava lì, immobile e tedioso al suo interno.

"Cazzo."

L'ascia calò con forza sul pezzo di legno, spezzandolo con una violenza che poteva essere considerata quasi furia, portando l’uomo a raddrizzare la schiena e a digrignare i denti infastidito.

C'era qualcosa che non tornava, qualcosa che non era al suo posto e lui lo percepiva, lo sentiva nei brandelli della sua anima spezzata eppure era certo di aver mantenuto tutte le promesse fatte fino a quel momento, aveva compiuto il suo destino ed ora era lì, a condividere quelle quattro fredde mura con una maga e una bambina che il destino aveva fatto in modo di collegare a lui.

Il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo al galoppo portarono l'uomo a tornare guardingo davanti alla casa, lasciando a terra l’ascia per impugnare la spada lasciata vicino alla stalla, pronta ad ogni evenienza.

Alle sue spalle Yennefer lo raggiunse, pronta a combattere nonostante la ferita psicologica che ancora bruciava dall'ultimo scontro.

Il destriero si fermò a pochi metri da loro, permettendo ad un uomo dalla lunga barba ormai bianca di scendere, gli tremavano le gambe ed aveva profonde occhiaie così come il respiro che si faceva pesante, ad ogni respiro.

Era stanco e non sembrava minaccioso ad un primo sguardo, ma lo strigo decise di non abbassare la guardia perché proteggere Ciri era diventata la sua nuova costante di vita.

"Sono Igor e sono un mercante di Posada, cerco Geralt di Rivia."

Sentendosi nominare, Geralt strinse il pugno sull'elsa della spada, gonfiando il petto prima di sospirare ed iniziare a parlare con tono piatto mantenendo la sua solita sfumatura minacciosa.

"Perché mi cerchi?"

L'uomo si portò una mano al petto, socchiudendo gli occhi pieno di soddisfazione per averlo trovato, sembrava sollevato.

"Io dovevo trovarti perché l'ho promesso… vi spiegherò tutto ma prima, vi prego, lasciatemi bere un bicchiere di acqua e permettetemi di sedermi. Sono anziano e ho cavalcato per giorni..."

Yennefer tornò in casa a recuperare un po' di acqua per dissetare l'uomo e Geralt rimase impassibile, riponendo l'arma nel fodero, seguendo i movimenti del vecchio mentre si sedeva su un pezzo di legno prima di afferrare con ingordigia la brocca di acqua che gli veniva allungata, ingurgitandone una grossa quantità.

Igor respirò profondamente per poi asciugarsi la barba con l'avambraccio e parlare indicando lo strigo con un dito tremante e calloso.

"Sono qui perché l'ho promesso al bardo."

Bardo.

Quella semplice parola, quelle due sillabe composte da cinque lettere portarono l'intera conversazione su un piano diverso, l'attenzione di Geralt si fece consistente, palpabile tra loro.

"Quale bardo."

L'anziano spostò lo sguardo su Yennefer e respirò profondamente prima di parlare senza avere la forza di guardare in volto nessuno, decidendo di puntare gli occhi sul terreno coperto dall’erba.

"Successe una notte e, ormai, sono passate circa undici lune dall'evento. Non riuscivo a trovarti."

  
  


_"Dona un soldo al tuo Witcher…"_

_"Ehi, bardo!"_

_Jaskier alzò la testa, fermandosi dal continuare a cantare la canzone che aveva scritto per Geralt, nonostante tutto ciò che era successo tra loro, il musicista non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quella ballata, la canticchiava in ogni occasione come se fosse il suo modo alternativo per occupare la mente._

_Si sentiva al sicuro con quella melodia nelle orecchie._

_"Igor, vecchio amico mio!"_

_L'uomo si avvicinò sorridendo al carro sul quale Jaskier se ne stava seduto con un piede a penzoloni con il suo amato liuto tra le braccia._

_"Sono già due lune che viaggi con noi ma ancora non ti ho chiesto dove sei diretto, allora, bardo?"_

_Gli occhi di Ranuncolo tornarono a perdersi sulle corde del proprio strumento, accennando un leggero sorriso sulle sue labbra sottili._

_"Ovunque stiate andando, siete una compagnia allegra e che apprezza la mia voce, se non vi dispiace vorrei seguirvi per narrare le ballate da me scritte, di paese in paese, come è mio dovere fare."_

_Igor scoppiò a ridere spronando il cavallo a stare al passo del carro che ciondolava per la strada dissestata da piccole buche._

_"Sei una buona compagnia, soprattutto ora che non cerchi di infilarti in ogni letto caldo che trovi!"_

_L'espressione divertita del bardo si speziò di rammarico e di tristezza, una sfumatura che però non passò inosservata al vecchio uomo che, con occhi paterni, continuò a parlare con voce semplice._

_"Ci fermiamo tra poco e domattina ripartiamo verso Posada, non siamo distanti quindi... Benvenuto in famiglia, Ranuncolo."_

  
  


L'uomo tossì fermandosi dal raccontare la storia, portando Geralt a spostare lo sguardo verso il bosco.

Improvvisamente tormentato dai pensieri.

Jaskier era il bardo di cui stava parlando il loro ospite.

L'ultima volta che lo aveva visto erano sulla cima d'una montagna e la caccia al drago si era conclusa con un salvataggio della creatura. Erano già passati alcuni anni.

Doveva ammettere che quel giorno lo aveva trattato male, lo aveva usato per sfogare tutta la sua rabbia, sputando sul cantastorie tutto il veleno che aveva in corpo.

Aveva sbagliato e lo aveva ferito.

Lo aveva spezzato più che ferito ma lì, di fronte a quel paesaggio che alle persone normali avrebbe mozzato il fiato, non aveva dato peso al tono deluso e distrutto che il bardo aveva usato per sussurrare che si sarebbe tolto dai piedi.

Aveva allontanato l'unica persona che gli era stato vicino nonostante i suoi modi burberi, nonostante i suoi grugniti e nonostante ciò che era.

"Vieni al punto, vecchio."

Le sue parole risuonarono dure e fredde, quasi minacciose di fronte ad Igor.

Yennefer prese la parola fissandolo quasi sconcertata dai suoi modi, come se fossero nuovi, come se non si fosse mai comportato così, come un _animale selvatico_ avrebbe detto Jaskier.

"Scusalo, è un idiota. Raccontaci tutto ciò che sai."

Gli occhi del mercante passarono lungo i due prima di ricominciare a narrare, parlando con affanno.

"Quella notte di fermammo in una piccola distesa, c'era qualcosa che non andava su quella collinetta e Jaskier me lo fece notare…"

  
  


_"Igor, non penso che questa nebbia sia normale, è necessario fermarsi proprio qui?"_

_Il bardo aveva afferrato il suo liuto, stringendolo al petto mentre camminava vicino all'uomo con passo incerto._

_"Me lo dici adesso che abbiamo finito di montare il campo, ragazzo? Pensavo che il bardo del grande Gerald di Rivia non temesse nulla!"_

_Le risate del vecchio portarono Jaskier a fingere una risata disperata, qualcosa più simile ad una sorta di smorfia che sfigurò il suo volto in pura fobia._

_"Tutto il contrario, mio caro amico. Mi ha salvato da qualsiasi genere di mostro in cui ci siamo imbattuti, ero la sua peggior sciagura ed è per questo che non cammino più con lui."_

_Il tono di voce del ragazzo si era dimezzato per poi quasi spegnersi man mano che le parole uscivano dalla sua bocca, i suoi occhi si posarono sul terreno e i suoi piedi si bloccarono, improvvisamente pesanti e ricchi di una tristezza infinita._

_"Forza bardo! Ti affido la salute delle mie figlie, mi fido di te! Noi andiamo a vedere di trovare qualche cervo per la cena."_

_Igor salì a cavallo e, recuperati un altro paio di uomini, partirono per il bosco lasciandolo lì con un'espressione spaesata._

_Jaskier si girò camminando lungo la piccola compagnia di mercanti alla quale si era unito, sedendosi vicino al fuoco e sullo stesso tronco delle due bambine, figlie di Igor, iniziando a strimpellare qualche nota e a cantare, guardando giulivo le bimbe e portandole a ridere con le sue parole._

_Si ritrovò a ridere spensierato di fronte ai loro volti pieni di gioia e di allegria, avevano otto e dieci anni ed avevano tratti delicati ma molto belli, senza contare che i loro occhi erano verdi come il colore del muschio pieno di rugiada, unici._

_Non riuscì a definire con precisione quante ore passarono ma la compagnia rideva e cantava insieme a lui, portandolo a dimenticare per un poco di tempo ogni torto subito, ogni singola parola cattiva che gli era stata sputata addosso senza alcuna pietà._

_Sapeva solo che quando Igor tornò, avevano un grosso cinghiale da mangiare e le sue note accompagnarono la sua lenta cottura fino a diventare una ninna nanna soffusa per tutti coloro che volevano riposare._

_Le corde venivano pizzicate con destrezza mentre il bardo guardava il cielo, incapace di chiudere occhio ed incapace di fermare quella melodia che tornava sempre nei momenti di pace._

_"Dona un soldo al tuo Witcher, oh valle abbondante."_

  
  


Igor scoppiò a piangere, fermando nuovamente la narrazione ed obbligando Geralt ad aggrottare le sopracciglia, infastidito da tutte quelle interruzioni. Sembrava che l'uomo facesse fatica a trovare le parole giuste, come se stesse per dichiarare la morte di…

Gli occhi del Witcher si spalancarono e il suo cuore saltò un battito, portandolo ad alzarsi di scatto dalla panchina improvvisata su cui si era seduto, per puntare gli occhi fissi sul volto dell'uomo, immobilizzandosi e tendendosi.

"Il bardo era l'unico sveglio quando la strega e il suo mostro ci hanno attaccato. Lui ha difeso le mie bambine, si è lanciato su di loro venendo colpito e trascinato via..."

Yennefer si bloccò, spostando immediatamente lo sguardo verso Geralt mentre le lacrime dell'uomo continuavano a scorrere, cadendo a terra impedendogli di parlare.

"Quella strega voleva prendere le mie figlie, è stato terribile e io non sono stato in grado di fare niente! Ero immobile non potevo muovermi!"

La brutta sensazione, che avvertiva nel corpo da tempo, sembrò diventare un immenso macigno indistruttibile, legandolo a quella posizione scomoda in cui i suoi nervi si erano tesi, dal primo all'ultimo, rimanendo in ascolto e sperando che fosse tutto un brutto scherzo.

"Si calmi e ci spieghi ciò che è successo, se avete sentito qualcosa o visto, ogni particolare ci sarà utile."

La voce di Yennefer era pacata ma i suoi occhi continuavano a saettare verso di lui, li sentiva sul proprio volto ma non era capace di distogliere il proprio dall'uomo che sembrava distrutto da un dolore assoluto.

"Lui stava suonando, strimpellava quel liuto fino a collassare e spesso lo caricavamo incosciente sul carro per permettergli di riposare ma le note, quella notte, ad un certo punto si arrestarono…"

  
  


_Jaskier aveva sentito un rumore che proveniva dal bosco, era una sorta di scricchiolio unito a qualcosa che strisciava pesantemente, un suono che gli fece partire i brividi lungo ogni suo singolo lembo di pelle come una piccola cascata di acqua bollente._

_Le sue dita si mossero quasi d'istinto andando a toccare le corde del liuto intonando, per l'ennesima volta, il ritornello di quella melodia che sembrava non lasciargli scampo._

_"Ai margini del mondo, batti il male tu, lo caccerai via, si sempre più giù…"_

_I suoi occhi azzurri si posarono sulle figure addormentate delle due bambine, per poi tornare al silenzio del bosco, ingoiando quel poco di saliva che si era creata nella sua bocca. Non era mai stato un uomo coraggioso, ma il rimanere tanto tempo a stretto contatto con Geralt, gli aveva dato un po' di sicurezza in più, meno codardia nelle vene di quanta lui stesso ne conoscesse._

_"Ehi, c'è qualcuno lì, nascosto in questa nebbiolina che non è per niente terrificante?"_

_Jaskier fece un paio di passi, superando le bimbe, piegandosi per coprirle con quella coperta striminzita fino alle spalle. Riportò gli occhi verso il bosco, trovandosi di fronte ad una grossa bestia e, vicino ad essa, una donna mediamente bella._

  
  


“Avevo appena aperto gli occhi, avevo la vista appannata ma quella bestia era una creatura grande quanto un cavallo, aveva un teschio di cervo al posto della testa e denti affilati come quelli di un leone, era magro, scheletrico e gli occhi erano piccolissimi rispetto al resto…”

L’uomo si fermò, prendendo fiato prima di alzare gli occhi verso Geralt e continuare a narrare la storia.

“La donna, ho supposto che fosse una strega perché ha puntato con la mano i corpi addormentati delle mie bambine e ha parlato in una lingua a me sconosciuta, subito dopo la bestia si è mossa, rapida quanto un luccio ma... Ranuncolo si è messo in mezzo.”

Geralt si ritrovò ad aprire la bocca, increspando le labbra in un ringhio malcelato, gli occhi che puntavano l’uomo, incredulo ed incapace di accettare quelle parole.

“Balle. Il bardo non è mai stato coraggioso, non si sarebbe mai lanciato contro un Windigo! Non è da lui.”

Igor si asciugò le lacrime prima di parlare con tono rotto dai singhiozzi, fissandolo con tono colpevole.

“Il mostro lo ha graffiato ad una spalla e la maga lo ha fermato, io ho cercato di alzarmi e di scagliarmi verso di loro ma quella schifosa donna mi ha immobilizzato… le parole che ha lascivamente pronunciato mi hanno messo i brividi. Dammi pure del bugiardo ma questo è ciò che è accaduto.”

  
  


“ _Mercante, mi hanno pagato per maledire le tue figlie eppure, oltre a loro, ho trovato qualcosa di più sfizioso per il mio palato raffinato. Un giochino che mi divertirò ad usare e a distruggere.”_

_Le mani della donna corsero ad accarezzare i capelli di Jaskier che, immobile, giaceva sotto gli artigli della creatura, a pochi passi dalle piccole che per colpa della magia della donna, rimanevamo immobili ed incapaci di urlare, con gli occhi spalancati e terrorizzati._

“ _Mi prenderò una sola delle bambine come mia schiava, l’altra sarà libera e tu, mio giovane bardo, sarai il mio bellissimo schiavo…"_

_La risata che si levò dalla gola della donna echeggiò in tutta la foresta, tetra e malvagia mettendo i brividi a chiunque, portando i cavalli a sgroppare impauriti._

_Le parole nella gola di Jaskier erano bloccate, si ritrovò incapace di pronunciare qualcosa di senso compiuto, chiuse gli occhi prima di riuscire ad intonare quella melodia che, per lui, era diventata una sorta di nenia protettiva._

“ _Quando un pover'uomo per le strade andrà con Geralt di Rivia canterà col cuor…”_

“ _Zitto!”_

_La bestia ruggì sopra la sua testa, facendolo vibrare di paura, ritrovandosi a rispondere al comando di silenzio che la sola voce della maga aveva instillato nella testa di tutti i presenti._

_Una delle ossute zampe della creatura si allungò sul corpo della bambina più giovane, Torpe. L'artiglio si inserì nella stoffa dei vestiti pesanti, strappandoli per poi iniziare a trascinarla verso di sé, vicino al corpo di Jaskier._

_La voce della piccola, incastrata nella gola per via di quella sorta di magia, le impediva di urlare, permettendo solo al bardo di esprimersi in lievi sussurri._

“ _Sei quasi immune al mio incantesimo, sarà divertente vedrai.”_

  
  


“Mentre la bestia lo portava via mi ha mimato con la bocca di nuovo il tuo nome, chiedendomi di trovarti, la vita della mia bambina dipende da te anche se…”

Igor scoppiò a piangere, ricomponendosi dopo alcuni secondi per tornare a parlare.

“Tre mesi fa un uomo della mia compagnia mi ha riportato il liuto di Jaskier, era macchiato di sangue ma non voglio crederci, voglio continuare a sperare.”

Geralt rivolse lo sguardo al bosco bloccandosi per alcuni secondi nei propri pensieri, incapace di vedere lucidamente la situazione.

Ranuncolo non poteva essere morto, non lui che se la cavava sempre con i metodi più strani e disparati, non poteva credere che lo aveva abbandonato in quel modo, senza nemmeno dirgli addio.

Senza permettere a nessuno dei due di risolvere quella schifosa situazione che sembrava averli avvolti, portandoli lontani da ormai alcuni anni...

“Yennefer ti affido Ciri, vado a riprendermi il bardo.”

La donna allungò una mano sul suo braccio, bloccando la sua avanzata e parlando con tono sicuro e che non ammetteva replica.

“Verremo con te, hai sentito vero la parte dove dice che c’era anche una strega? Io sto bene ormai e Ciri deve rimanere con te più che altro.”

Geralt la fissò negli occhi e ringhiò mostrando i denti come un animale in gabbia, sentiva una profonda rabbia scorrergli nelle vene e si sentiva immensamente in colpa pensando che, se lui non l’avesse trattato così male e non l’avesse allontanato, forse ora sarebbe lì con loro, toccando le sue adorate corde e canticchiando per tutti loro.

“E’ pericoloso.”

La maga incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando il mercante e parlando senza alcun velo, fregandosene per cercare di ridimensionare l’impellenza che pareva aver investito in pieno il cacciatore di mostri.

“Potrebbe essere già tardi, sono passate nove lune. Senza contare il liuto insanguinato e il fatto che abbia preso la bambina come schiava. Qualsiasi cosa ha in mente quella strega non è una cosa da prendere alla leggera.”

  
  


“Quel cavallo inizia ad essere vecchio, strigo.”

Il mercante parlò con tono basso accostandosi a lui, indicando la giumenta che con passo pacato percorreva la strada, seguita dal piccolo carro trainato da due cavalli su cui c’erano Yennefer e Ciri.

“Sì, ma è stata un’ottima compagna di viaggio fino ad oggi e mi dispiace separarmi da lei, quando sarà giunto il suo momento lo saprò.”

La voce di Geralt risultò morbida, quasi comprensiva mentre dava una piccola pacca sul collo della sua Rutilia.

I suoi occhi si puntarono verso la strada per poi spostarsi verso il cielo, per quanto potesse sembrare tranquillo, dentro di sé si stava muovendo qualcosa di enorme, la preoccupazione di perdere per sempre Jaskier iniziò a serpeggiare in lui con la forza devastante di un tornado.

Non voleva perderlo, per quanto fastidioso potesse essere, era colui che lo aveva avvicinato per primo quando tutti lo trattavano come un mostro, Jaskier era un mondo a parte che Geralt non era disposto a perdere.

Giunsero a Posada solo due settimane dopo, venendo subito accolti dalla famiglia di Igor.

“Padre! Padre!”

L’uomo scese da cavallo afferrando tra le braccia la figlia, accarezzandole la testa con tutto l'amore che disponeva.

“Padre, hai portato l’uomo di cui Jaskier cantava sempre? Sì! Tu sei il lupo bianco! Salverai lui e Torpe, vero?”

La bambina fissò i suoi occhi innocenti in quelli dorati dello strigo, rimanendo in attesa di una risposta. Geralt si ritrovò ad annuire, sistemandosi il cappuccio in modo da farsi notare il meno possibile, cercando di nascondere quei tratti che, solitamente, spaventavano i bambini e la gente.

“Tieni.”

La voce della bambina si fece più vicina e Geralt si ritrovò a doversi inginocchiare quando la piccola gli tirò il mantello, in modo da attirare la sua attenzione.

“ _Dona un soldo al tuo Witcher_ cantava sempre il bardo e questo è tutto ciò che posso darti...”

La bambina aveva tra le mani una piccola moneta, un soldo in bronzo, proprio come il suo Ranuncolo cantava in continuazione. Si ritrovò a sogghignare, muovendo la propria mano per andare a chiudere quella piccola manina in un pugno, parlandole con voce dolce.

“Custodiscilo tu per me, tornerò a prenderlo insieme a lui e a tua sorella.”

La piccola annuì felice, andando dalla madre contenta mentre Geralt tornava a mettersi dritto e tornare serio. Le possibilità che la bambina fosse viva erano più alte di quelle di rivedere il bardo vivo, ma Geralt ingoiò a vuoto girandosi verso un uomo che aveva corso verso di loro parlando con il fiatone.

“Sono Fleki e, Igor, in questi lunghi mesi di assenza sono successe cose strane qui a Posada.”

L’uomo portò gli occhi su Geralt prima di continuare a parlare con tono grave. Lo strigo permise all’angolo della propria bocca di inarcarsi in un piccolo sorriso, accorgendosi di ciò che Jaskier era riuscito a fare, anzi era sicuro che nel tempo che aveva passato insieme a loro, lui si fosse dedicato a dissuaderli dalla avere paura di quelli come lui, era chiaro come il sole.

Ogni tanto era bello non essere trattato come un animale o come un mostro, essere considerato un uomo quasi nobile era piacevole.

“Le fattorie vengono attaccate dalla grossa creatura, le bestie vengono dilaniate e se in famiglia c’è una bambina di otto anni viene rapita mentre il resto della famiglia, oltre che a qualche graffio o livido, rimane in vita.”

Geralt assottigliò lo sguardo, guardando il terreno cercando di collegare quanti più elementi possibile per capire con che creatura stessero combattendo. Spostò lo sguardo su Yennefer anche lei persa nei pensieri, alla ricerca di una soluzione o anche solo di un’idea plausibile.

“I Wendigo uccidono gli umani, non li risparmierebbe mai.”

La sua voce risultò un sibilo nel vento e Yennefer si ritrovò ad annuire, le mani appoggiate sulle spalle di Ciri.

“Se è una maga potente come credo, immagino che potrebbe aver creato la sua bestia perfetta, potrebbe aver plasmato un windigo in modo da poterlo controllare perfettamente.”

Lo strigo socchiuse gli occhi annuendo prima di parlare nuovamente con tono basso, riaprendolii e puntandoli verso il verde del bosco, lasciando che vagassero alla ricerca di qualcosa, o per meglio dire, qualcuno.

Nemmeno lui sapeva quanto in realtà avrebbe voluto veder apparire Jaskier da quella boscaglia, ferito magari ma alla disperata ricerca del suo amato liuto.

Gli mancava quel sorriso e quella voce che, nonostante non l’avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte a lui, non era per niente male anzi…

Aveva imparato ad apprezzarla lungo i viaggi che facevano insieme, ad apprezzare la figura colorata e perennemente felice del bardo vicino a sé, a sopportare la sua goffaggine che lo rendeva un enorme ammasso di cibo per i mostri, avere con sé Jaskier significava avere vicino una sorta di esca vivente che lo obbligava a tornare perennemente sui propri passi per salvarlo.

Doveva ammettere che le prime volte che aveva dovuto salvarlo, si era comportato istintivamente nonostante il sentimento scocciato e malevolo che aveva nel petto, si era innervosito perché l’eliminazione di quella specifica minaccia non gli avrebbe portato alcuna moneta in tasca, solo del sangue fresco da rimuovere in maniera minuziosa dalla lama della spada. 

I viaggi in compagnia di Jaskier si moltiplicarono, portandoli a diventare quasi inseparabili e quando il bardo si assentava, Geralt tendeva a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di persone bisognose di aiuto, incapace di rimanere stoicamente freddo e distaccato come gli era stato insegnato.

Aveva maturato una sorta di propensione nell'aiutare gli altri da quando Jaskier era entrato a far parte del suo mondo e, istintivamente, non era pronto a perderlo.

“A cosa gli serve un bardo se non ha con sé nemmeno il suo liuto? La creatura vuole forse avere una voce fastidiosa che gli ronza in un orecchio?”

Yennefer sbuffò, alzando le spalle senza alcuna idea, palesemente divertita dalla battuta scadente che lo strigo aveva soffiato tra le labbra strette.

“Merda.”


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | 5194 Parole |

"Se dovessimo incontrare il windigo non sarà facile distruggerlo, non con le temperature che calano così drasticamente durante la notte ma posso usare la magia e neutralizzarlo."

La maga si chiuse nello spesso cappotto di lupo che la avvolgeva, sorridendo alla giovane Ciri che, come spesso accadeva, se ne stava in silenzio ad ascoltarli, stranita da tutta la situazione ma affascinata dai loro discorsi.

"Devo solo ferirlo in modo che sia lui a condurmi dalla strega."

Yennefer allungò le mani verso il fuoco scoppiettante, inarcando le sopracciglia verso l'alto e parlando con tono scontato.

"Perché è facile ferirlo, giusto? A maggior ragione se ha una potente guida alle sue spalle. Il semplice fatto che sia riuscita a comandarlo a suo piacimento dimostra quanto è potente quella donna."

Lo strigo ringhiò silenziosamente, increspando il labbro superiore e sbuffando dal naso.

Era pericoloso e rischioso ma doveva riuscire a liberare il mondo da quella nuova minaccia, era il suo compito e continuava a ripeterselo come un mantra eppure …

Eppure il pensiero di ritrovare il bardo era un macigno legato al suo cuore, era qualcosa che andava ben oltre al suo mestiere e a ciò che aveva sempre fatto per vivere.

Più i minuti e le ore scorrevano e più il suo sguardo si perdeva nell'ambiente circostante, immaginando la sagoma di Ranuncolo che cantava e suonava il suo liuto per intrattenere tutti quanti.

Chiuse gli occhi con dolore di fronte a quella specie di visione, aggrottando le sopracciglia ed emettendo un sibilo frustrato.

"Quanto è importante per te questo bardo?"

La voce pacata e giovanile di Ciri obbligò il Witcher a girare la testa verso di lei, aprendo gli occhi per puntarli in quelli azzurri della ragazzina, ritrovandosi a ragionare sulle sue parole, incapace di trovare una risposta.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ritrovandosi a chiuderla subito dopo riportando lo sguardo verso il bosco.

Era Jaskier quello che parlava tra di loro, era lui quello bravo con le parole e con le rime, era lui che gli dava i consigli e che l'aveva portato a vedere il mondo sotto un'altra visuale.

Cosa era per lui il bardo?

Era tutto ed era niente. Era una piccola ombra che si era insinuata nella sua oscurità, facendosi sempre più presente ed ingombrante, apparentemente invisibile ma palpabile.

Non aveva mai avuto paura di lui, era stato il primo essere umano che si era approcciato spontaneamente e senza avere bisogno dei suoi servigi nonostante sapesse chi fosse, incurante delle voci e del terrore che generava solitamente negli animi umani.

La voce di Yennefer lo risvegliò dai propri pensieri, tendendo l'orecchio e guardandola con la coda dell'occhio.

"Ciri, Jaskier è l'unica creatura che è riuscita a fare innervosire Geralt innumerevoli volte, ma nonostante questo è stato anche l'unico che non ha mai avuto paura a seguirlo, a tormentarlo oserei dire. Se non fosse uno strigo direi quasi che ci sia amore tra loro, sai una certa elettricità."

Indurì i lineamenti, incapace di contraddire la donna o anche solo di pensare a qualcosa che non fosse la sua nuova missione: salvare quel maledetto bardo e chiarire con lui.

"E se non fosse più vivo?"

Le parole della ragazza scesero dolorose lungo la sua schiena, si srotolarono toccando ogni singolo nervo portandolo a raddrizzare la colonna vertebrale e a sbuffare infastidito dal naso.

"Fino a quando non avrò il suo cadavere sotto agli occhi, non crederò che l'idiota si sia lasciato ammazzare tanto facilmente."

Fissò gli occhi in quelli della ragazzina portandola ad abbassare i propri.

Ciri era il suo destino e ne era consapevole, ma era solo una bambina a cui era stato strappato tutto ciò che aveva. Il suo fato era proteggerla non amarla, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito e lo sapeva, lo avvertiva come una pugnalata al cuore.

"Ora riposatevi un po'."

Geralt si alzò e prese le proprie spade per poi incamminarsi lungo il bosco, soffiando dal naso incurante dell'ora e del sole che ormai aveva lasciato spazio ad una timida luna.

L'umidità della notte si faceva sentire su di lui, la avvertiva sulla pelle ma non gli dava fastidio, era una sensazione quasi piacevole.

Una piccola increspatura delle labbra deformò il suo volto in una sorta di sorriso leggero, una smorfia apparsa dopo i ricordi che, semplici, erano passati nella sua mente.

Ricordi di nottate passate all'aria aperta, il fuoco ormai spento e il corpo di Jaskier vicino al proprio, il suo volto immerso nella sua schiena alla ricerca di un contatto fisico e caldo.

Aveva provato nei primi periodi a spostarsi e ad allontanarsi ma quell'uomo fatto di insicurezze e di note musicali riusciva sempre ad avvicinarsi a lui, a trovare conforto nella sua presenza.

Quando riuscivano a trovare un'osteria per passare la notte, Jaskier suonava per raccimolare qualche moneta extra per poi aiutarlo a riempire il catino di acqua calda e aiutarlo ad eliminare ogni traccia di sporco dai suoi capelli o dal suo corpo. Quando lui aveva bisogno gli spalmava il balsamo sulle ferite aiutandolo a rigenerarsi senza l’aiuto di medici o maghi.

Jaskier era un uomo dal cuore immenso, non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla in cambio, il loro era diventato un patto silenzioso: Jaskier copriva i silenzi pesanti e malinconici di Geralt e lui si impegnava a proteggerlo dai mostri e dai mascalzoni che volevano fargli del male.

Tornò in sé quando si sentì osservato, i suoi sensi sviluppati lo portarono a girarsi verso una roccia poco distante, si voltò soltanto con la testa sorridendo prima di parlare con tono basso ma amichevole.

"Vattene lupo, non sono qui per te."

La grossa bestia aveva un folto pelo grigio ed aveva un paio di occhi azzurri che sembravano sondare l’anima dello strigo; se ne stava tranquillo sulla roccia con il muso appoggiato tra le zampe, l’attenzione rivolta a lui mentre muoveva le orecchie in diverse direzioni, curioso.

Geralt mosse un passo in avanti per poi girare il capo e continuare a camminare lungo quel sentiero che sembrava non essere battuto da tempo.

Il leggero rumore di un passo silenzioso alle sue spalle lo portò a girarsi nuovamente, trovando l'animale ad un paio di metri da sé. Seduto immobile a fissarlo con curiosità.

"Vattene, c'è un mostro nella zona e io devo ucciderlo, non voglio farti del male e non voglio diventare la tua cena."

L'animale raddrizzò le orecchie, voltando il muso verso destra, portando lo strigo ad estrarre la spada e a mettersi in guardia in quella direzione, piegando le ginocchia pronto a combattere.

Ad un centinaio di metri da loro c'era il Windigo, si trascinava per il bosco producendo un suono poco chiaro, un rumore che sembrava quasi che stesse trascinando qualcosa ma nello stesso tempo si stesse lamentando. Dava loro le spalle quando si bloccò per tirarsi sulle due zampe, annusare l’aria ed emettere una sorta di gemito soffocato, iniziò a correre, allontanandosi da Geralt e portando il suo fetore lontano dal bosco.

Geralt si girò verso il lupo scoprendo che non c'era più, sbuffò dal naso iniziando a correre all'inseguimento della creatura.

Era rischioso cercare di uccidere una creatura che poteva essere uccisa solo sciogliendogli il cuore, ma si decise a seguirlo correndo con passo sicuro ma silenzioso.

Le pupille dei suoi occhi si allargarono immagazzinando più luce per permettergli di vedere meglio in quella nottata fatta di una luce tenue che non permetteva, ad un umano normale, di vedere oltre pochi metri.

Corse fino ad una piccola radura, convinto di averlo di fronte per poi scoprire che la creatura si era volatilizzata, non c'era più alcuna traccia del windigo e lo strigo ringhiò infastidito.

Camminò con passo leggero, respirando con calma, assaporando ogni odore che permeava l’aria, avvertendo ogni singolo suono che la natura gli stava fornendo, ogni creatura che sostava nell’arco di alcuni metri da lui, riusciva a percepirla tranne quel maledetto Windigo.

Era sparito, forse risucchiato da qualche portale.

Geralt rifoderò la spada in argento, sbuffando prima di tornare sui suoi passi, ripercorrendo il bosco e fermandosi dove aveva visto la creatura, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per analizzare il terreno.

Seguì le orme lasciate dalla bestia ritrovandosi però con un pugno di mosche quando, raggiunta un’altra piccola radura, la traccia era scomparsa, quasi che fosse apparso dal niente.

“Merda.”

Tornò sui suoi passi, raggiungendo la locanda dove sarebbero rimasti. Doveva trovare un modo per venire a capo di quella situazione al più presto possibile.

  
  


Il rumore di una folla inferocita obbligò lo strigo a spalancare gli occhi per poi scendere dalle scale, armato e pronto a combattere.

La gente era accalcata intorno alle stalle e Geralt si fece spazio tra le persone con fatica, pensieroso per la sua vecchia Rutilia.

“Che succede qui?”

Lo stalliere si riparò, terrorizzato dalla vista dello strigo, cadendo in ginocchio ed implorando pietà.

“Qualcuno ha liberato e sparpagliato i cavalli nel bosco e nella radura qui vicino! Alcuni sono stati attaccati dagli animali selvatici! Il guardiano si deve essere addormentato, vi chiedo perdono! Non mi faccia del male!”

Strinse i denti e ringhiò, socchiudendo per alcuni attimi gli occhi per poi riaprirli, calmandosi mentre respirava dalle narici.

Ignorò l’uomo dirigendosi fuori dalle mura protettive, camminò con passo deciso mentre Yennefer lo seguiva a ruota, tenendosi il lungo vestito con le mani in modo da alzarlo da terra e poter camminare con più facilità.

“Ciri dorme e ho applicato un incantesimo protettivo sulla porta. Tranquillo.”

Geralt le lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso prima di tornare a seguire i segni di ferri lasciati dagli svariati cavalli che erano usciti dalla cittadina.

Andavano in direzioni diverse, spesso cambiavano direzioni come se fossero spinti da qualcosa, come se fossero stati condotti da qualcosa.

Ringhiò frustrato.

Raggiunse la prima carcassa notando che aveva un manto nero, sospirando di sollievo mentre alle sue spalle Yennefer sogghignava, dicendo ciò che le passava per la mente.

“Tieni di più ad un cavallo che alle persone, ne sei consapevole?”

Gli occhi dorati di Geralt si puntarono verso di lei, silenziosi e parzialmente minacciosi, Rutilia era una giumenta fedele e pacata, era l’unica oltre a Jaskier ad averlo accettato come era, senza fare domande o senza pregiudizi.

Raggiunsero una piccola radura dove stazionavano almeno sei dei cavalli fuggiti, indossavano le briglie ma tra di loro Rutilia non c’era. Nel bosco si intravedevano altri cavalli così Geralt si incamminò, tallonato dalla maga che curiosa lo inseguiva senza parlare.

Una seconda carcassa si stagliò sul loro cammino ma, anche se aveva il pelo marrone, non era Rutilia.

Geralt afferrò l’elsa della spada in maniera istintiva, camminando fino al piccolo fiumiciattolo che scorreva lì vicino.

Camminarono seguendo il segno degli zoccoli che, nella morbida ghiaia che contornava il rigagnolo, erano chiari.

“Yennefer, preparati, c’è qualcosa che non torna in questo posto.”

Il medaglione vibrava leggermente, indicandogli che c’era un mostro potente nelle sue vicinanze[1].

“Sì, lo percepisco.”

Camminarono per alcuni minuti, con passi cauti e silenziosi. Gli occhi vigili e scattanti, pronti a percepire ogni più insignificante movimento che avveniva intorno a loro.

Giunsero ad un piccolo stagno, contornato da una piccola cascata che cadeva per alcuni metri d’altezza creando un continuo rombo d’acqua, il vento mulinava alzando il liquido e sparpagliandolo anche a metri di distanza.

Il muschio cresceva di un color acceso e quasi luminoso sulle rocce limitrofe mentre il colore della pozza era celestiale, si potevano contare le singole scaglie della trota che nuotava pacifica lì dentro.

Rutilia se ne stava lì, brucava pacifica alcuni ciuffetti d’erba vicino alla cascata, lontana dal frastuono ma non troppo.

Accucciato vicino a lei c’era il lupo grigio che Geralt aveva incontrato la notte prima. Lo strigo allungò le mani per fermare la maga da qualsiasi intento.

“Posso scacciare il lupo e salvare la tua amata giumenta, Geralt.”

L’uomo negò, non riuscendo a distogliere gli occhi dal maestoso animale.

“Rutilia sembra non averne paura, guardala, è rilassata e scuote la coda e la criniera. Non è sotto incantesimo.”

L’animale brucava, scuotendo di tanto in tanto i crini sbuffando dal naso e sbattendo lo zoccolo posteriore sulla ghiaia per scacciare le odiate mosche. Il lupo se ne stava lì, a meno di un metro da lei, osservandola con la bocca aperta, ansimando lentamente.

Si alzò dopo pochi secondi dirigendosi verso la pozza per bere. Passò con disinvoltura sotto al muso della giumenta che, come se niente fosse, nitrì, seguendo il predatore prima di puntare il lungo muso verso Geralt ed emettere un suono sommesso e felice.

Trotterellò verso di loro, con le orecchie ben tese, fermandosi solo quando fu di fronte allo strigo.

“Calma, Rutilia. Va tutto bene.”

La testa dell’animale si appoggiò sul suo petto spingendolo leggermente indietro, obbligando l’uomo ad arretrare e a sorridere. I suoi occhi passarono dal cavallo al lupo che, immobile, si era seduto dove era. Li fissava, così come aveva fatto la notte prima con lui.

Quegli occhi sembravano chiamarlo, sembrava che il lupo avesse voluto condurli lì.

Il predatore abbassò le orecchie ed alzò il muso verso il cielo, emettendo un profondo ululato, un suono che vibrò nelle loro membra facendogli quasi mozzare il respiro per via della sua intensità, un richiamo che una volta finito portò Geralt a camminare istintivamente verso la sua fonte.

“Geralt quello non è un lupo normale… Ho sentito la magia scorrere al suo solo ululato…”

“Lo so ma vuole mostrarmi qualcosa, resta qui.”

Il lupo si alzò da lì, camminando restando sempre qualche passo avanti rispetto allo strigo, fermandosi di tanto in tanto e voltandosi, come per accertarsi che lo stesse veramente seguendo.

Dopo alcuni minuti la figura di una cascina si stagliò nel bosco, leggera e sfuocata, coperta sicuramente da incantesimi.

Il lupo fermò la sua avanzata, girandosi a guardarlo un’ultima volta per poi scomparire nel cancello socchiuso della casa mezza distrutta.

Geralt si bloccò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e analizzando ciò che aveva di fronte. Il suo medaglione vibrava incontrollato contro la sua pelle. Quella strega aveva eretto delle potenti barriere intorno alle rovine, le percepiva anche senza averle varcate, si era inconsciamente inginocchiato dove il lupo si era fermato poco prima.

Era abbastanza lontano da non avvertire la strega della sua presenza, l’animale era scaltro nonostante tutto.

Il cancello si mosse di poco e Geralt afferrò l’elsa della spada, appiattendosi quanto possibile tra l’erba che gli arrivava al polpaccio.

Una bambina sbucò da lì, era magra e tremava terrorizzata. Aveva i capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi, veniva sospinta delicatamente dal muso del lupo che le appoggiava la testa alla schiena e la spingeva verso Geralt.

La bimba lo raggiunse e, non appena vide lo strigo, gli si fiondò tra le braccia mentre il lupo tornava alle rovine, uscendone con un’altra bimba e poi con un’altra ancora.

Le stava facendo scappare da lì.

La prima bimba si era fiondata da lui mentre le altre sembravano maggiormente terrorizzate, non si avvicinarono a lui, incapaci di trattenere le lacrime ma senza emettere alcun suono.

Gli occhi di Geralt si fecero dubbiosi, cosa avevano dovuto sopportare quelle bambine per essere ridotte in quello stato?

Il lupo ne portò fuori in totale cinque, con calma, rispettando i loro tempi.

Si fermò a guardare il gruppo con le orecchie tese, fissando poi i propri occhi verso la bambina che aveva fatto uscire per prima.

La bambina teneva tra le mani una moneta che allungò istintivamente allo strigo.

Geralt si ritrovò a fissare la bambina e la moneta, guardandola negli occhi alla ricerca di una spiegazione.

La piccola non emise alcun suono, ma nel cervello dell’uomo si delineò quasi perfettamente la situazione, alzando subito gli occhi alla ricerca della figura del lupo.

Scomparso.

Per la seconda volta in meno di una giornata, la creatura era scomparsa ma questa volta non c’era un windigo a distrarlo ma una semplice bambina.

“Vi riporto dai vostri genitori.”

Non era bravo con le parole ma si alzò, arretrando con passo svelto fino a dove aveva abbandonato Yennefer e la giumenta.

“Geralt cosa?”

“Jaskier è vivo. Il suo spirito è legato al lupo grigio che ci ha condotti fino a qui, ne sono certo.”

Gli occhi di Yennefer si spalancarono sbalorditi guardando l’uomo dai capelli bianchi, negando mentre sorrideva timidamente alle bambine.

“Se fosse vero, sarebbe un incantesimo potente da spezzare. Servirebbe il consiglio e potebbero non riuscirci nemmeno.”

Geralt si ritrovò a girarsi verso il luogo dove pochi minuti prima l’animale se ne stava tranquillo vicino a Rutilia, lasciò che i propri occhi scorressero sulla vegetazione e sui sassi, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno lui.

“Allontaniamoci da qui, muoviamoci.”

  
  


“Torpe!”

Raggiunsero la cittadina, lasciando che alcune bambine si fiondassero verso la propria casa, verso il luogo dove sapevano esserci dei genitori che le avrebbero accolte ed amate.

Il mercante mollò il sacco che aveva saldo tra le mani per lanciarsi ad afferrare la figlia ed iniziare a piangere, devastato dalla gioia e dalla felicità di poterla riabbracciare sana e salva.

Gli occhi di Geralt passarono di volto in volto ritrovandosi ad emettere un basso sospiro pregno di tutto il tormento che lo affliggeva.

“Perché Rutilia lo ha seguito?”

L’uomo inarcò il labbro in una leggera risata prima di sbuffare e parlare.

“Rutilia conosce Jaskier, anche se ora è un lupo, lei ha riconosciuto la sua anima e si è fidata.”

Le aveva condotte fuori dalla loro prigionia usando i cavalli come scusa, si era ingegnato per fare in modo che Geralt lo trovasse e il suo piano aveva funzionato. Jaskier era un uomo pieno di risorse in fondo.

“Yennefer mi accamperò appena fuori dalla città, se il lupo ha fatto ciò che ha fatto contro il volere della strega, lei non sarà felice.”

La donna annuì, in viso una smorfia di preoccupazione. 

Lo strigo si girò dandole le spalle quando le mani di una bambina gli afferrarono l'indice e il mignolo della mano sinistra, portandolo ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla figura della piccola Torpe.

Aveva grandi occhi terrorizzati ma in essi ci lesse un grande cuore e una forza immane.

La piccola aprì la bocca per parlare, negando con la testa e chiudendola nuovamente, incapace di parlare.

"L… lupo… salva."

Geralt alzò lo sguardo verso la famiglia della piccola ed emise un leggero sbuffo, solo un lieve alito di vita che lo portò ad annuire, sorridendo debolmente alla bambina.

"Ci proverò, te lo prometto."

  
  


Geralt accese un piccolo fuocherello.

Si sedette a gambe incrociate, decidendo che era meglio prepararsi ad un'eventuale battaglia.

Sganciò le spade, portandole ad appoggiarsi sulle proprie gambe, accarezzandole con dedizione.

Rilasciò un leggero sbuffo perché il silenzio, da quando Jaskier non era più con lui, era diventato pesante da sopportare.

Mai avrebbe pensato che passare del tempo con qualcuno di così fastidioso come Ranuncolo lo avrebbe cambiato in modo così radicale e intimo, mai avrebbe immaginato di scansare una donna perché il suo pensiero era perso nella salute di un bardo qualsiasi.

Afferrò con una mano tre boccette che teneva gelosamente riposte nella tasca attaccata alla cintura. Se li passò tra le mani appoggiandoli a terra prima di togliersi i guanti neri ed iniziare, una dopo l'altra, ad aprirle ed ingurgitarne il contenuto, sorso dopo sorso.

Era sempre una sensazione strana per lui, estranea ma conosciuta, piacevole e meno piacevole.

Le erbe che componevano quei composti acuivano i suoi sensi, lo miglioravano ed affinavano le sue tecniche letali.

Ripose i tre contenitori nella sacca e si rimise i guanti, muovendo il collo e chiudendo gli occhi mentre muoveva il fuoco per spegnerlo con la terra.

La luce del fuoco tra poco gli avrebbe dato solo fastidio, i suoi occhi avrebbero faticato a sopportare tutta quella luce rendendolo vulnerabile.

Bastarono alcuni minuti prima che i soffusi rumori del bosco diventassero un frastuono fastidioso nelle sue orecchie, li percepiva chiaramente nonostante non avesse gli occhi aperti, li vedeva muoversi spostando le foglie secche o i fili d'erba, sentiva ogni singola creatura che componeva quel luogo.

Era normale per lui, ci aveva fatto l'abitudine ma il pensiero di Jaskier continuava ad affollargli il cervello, distraendolo continuamente.

Digrignò i denti emettendo un mugugno infastidito, accarezzando le spade e perdendosi nel leggero rumore della propria pelle che scorreva sul metallo duro e forgiato da mille battaglie.

Alzò il volto al cielo aprendo gli occhi sentendoli pizzicare di fronte alla luna che, immensa e luminosa, faceva bella figura di sé anche da dietro le leggere nuvole che disseminavano il cielo.

Le erbe avevano fatto effetto, percepiva la sua pelle più fredda e i suoi occhi vedevano perfettamente nell'oscurità che lo circondava. I tizzoni che ardevano ancora erano punti bianchi nei suoi occhi ma non gli davano troppo fastidio.

Mugugnò, espirando l'aria dai polmoni e rimanendo immobile, in attesa che succedesse qualcosa.

Rimase calmo, pronto a morire per salvare la città ma soprattutto era pronto a tutto per recuperare Ranuncolo.

Non si curava del tempo che passava, potevano essere passati minuti o intere ore, non aveva importanza.

La collana dello strigo si mise a vibrare poco prima che una risata fredda e macabra si levasse nella notte, la donna era apparsa dal niente tramite un varco magico che si era richiuso subito alle sue spalle.

Geralt mantenne gli occhi chiusi, voltando solo leggermente la testa verso destra, pronto a scattare ma curioso di avere più informazioni; non c’erano altri rumori nelle vicinanze ma sapeva che sarebbe bastato un solo secondo per permettere alla strega di evocare il windigo.

I lenti passi della donna lo colpirono all’udito sensibile, ne seguì la scia unita al leggero fruscio delle sue vesti, mentre lui digrignava i denti.

“Povero Witcher. Quello stupido lupo ti ha aiutato a trovare le bambine, mi avete ingannato, bravi.”

Il passo si era arrestato e Geralt aprì gli occhi puntando le iridi nere in quelli chiari della donna che aveva a pochi metri da sé.

“Stai tranquillo, la mia creatura sistemerà il lupo, lo annienterà. Mi chiedo solo se ti sarà fedele fino alla fine.”

Lo strigo si alzò lentamente in piedi, si mosse evitando movimenti bruschi, ascoltando le parole della donna che, fin troppo sicura di sé, stava parlando.

Doveva uccidere la strega e andare a salvare il bardo.

“Non puoi salvare la città e il tuo amico. Ammetto che all’inizio volevo usarlo solo come compagnia ma si è rifiutato di suonare per me, aspettava che io uscissi dalla villa per strimpellare quel liuto per allietare le bambine, così l’ho maledetto.”

Se si trattava di una maledizione, Geralt aveva bisogno di sapere come distruggerla, come fermarla per poter far tornare Jaskier nella sua forma originale.

Il pensiero della necessità che sentiva nel cuore di averlo vicino faceva quasi male, era come avere degli aghi piantati nella carne che ad ogni movimento scavavano più in profondità.

Si rese conto che tutte le volte che aveva cercato di allontanarlo erano state inutili, Jaskier era un fifone ma nessun mostro lo avrebbe allontanato dal suo Witcher.

Il mostro peggiore si era dimostrato lui, era lo stesso che Ranuncolo guardava con ammirazione e con una scintilla che lui non era mai riuscito a decifrare.

“Parli di una maledizione e sai che non sopravviverò a questa impresa, quindi dimmi, strega, come posso spezzarla?”

La leggera risata tornò a colpire l’udito sensibile dello strigo. Usare la psicologia inversa era una delle tattiche che preferiva, usare la spada era l’ultima delle opzioni ma era consapevole che, in quella precisa situazione, era la prima cosa da sfoderare.

“L’ho maledetto usando la sua stessa musica, ti ha sempre visto come il lupo bianco quindi mi sono ingegnata per renderlo più uguale a te. Nel processo potrei aver scoperto una cosa e averla usata come ponte per la maledizione, scoprila se sopravviverai e forse lo salverai…”

Le parole della donna si bloccarono permettendole di sorridere, il medaglione iniziò a vibrare contro la sua pelle e Geralt capì che lo spazio dedicato alle parole era scaduto.

“Sempre se sopravviverà alla mia creatura e tu non morirai per mano mia, questa ballata sarà ricordata come un dramma, il dramma dello strigo di Rivia e del suo bardo.”

La donna attaccò con ferocia ma Geralt si mosse più velocemente di lei, schivando l’attacco rotolando sulla spalla per poi alzarsi e scagliare un fendente con la spada.

La donna aveva fatto apparire una daga con la quale aveva fermato il suo attacco, erano vicini, troppo e questa vicinanza poteva solo portare danno allo strigo.

La magia della donna si condensò tra di loro e Geralt scattò indietro prima che la fiamma si propagasse, si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi infastidito, scuotendo leggermente la testa cercando di scacciare via il fastidio che la luce improvvisa aveva generato.

Si ricompose fermando la lama della donna, cercando di disarmarla con movimenti calcolati e con la destrezza che gli era stata insegnata ma fu tutto inutile, sembrava che la donna sapesse quando e come avrebbe colpito.

Un latrato sofferente fendette l'aria ed immediatamente Geralt alzò gli occhi verso la direzione da cui il suono proveniva, concentrandosi su di esso, commettendo un errore che il suo maestro non gli avrebbe mai perdonato: perdere di vista il nemico.

La stilettata di dolore lo raggiunse imprevista, la daga era conficcata nelle sue vesti in cuoio e nella sua pelle, all’altezza della spalla. 

La donna non aveva la forza fisica necessaria per penetrare le sue ossa ma rimaneva una valida avversaria e lui, uno strigo come tanti altri, l’aveva sottovalutata, anzi, ignorata per la preoccupazione verso un amico.

Quanti errori stava commettendo in una singola battaglia? 

“Speravo che saresti tornato per lui. L’ho pedinato per giorni prima di attaccare la carovana, è vero, mi avevano pagato per le bambine ma ho unito le due cose. La sua voce è melodiosa e le sue ballate cantano tutte di te, gli brillavano gli occhi nonostante fossero velati di sofferenza. La mia amata creatura non è un windigo, non è solo quello, così ho deciso che il tuo corpo conterrà la sua anima per l’eternità, avevo bisogno di un corpo forte ed eccoti qui.”

Geralt mugugnò di dolore mentre si estraeva la lama dalla spalla, lasciandoci scivolare sopra la mano trovando il sangue che sgorgava.

La donna aveva fatto apparire un nuovo pugnale per poi usare la magia ed incollarlo al suolo, impedendogli di liberarsi e combattere, nemmeno la sua magia e i suoi simboli sembravano funzionare. Era potente e Geralt non riusciva a muoversi mente la sua spada d’argento era lì, a pochi centimetri dalle dita della sua mano, inerme.

La strega si sedette sul suo bacino mentre dai suoi occhi scendevano lacrime scure, lacrime di sofferenza e di petrolio. Digrignò i denti cercando inutilmente di liberarsi, era troppo potente, non aveva via d’uscita.

La donna alzò il pugnale al cielo, chiudendo gli occhi e Geralt non potè fare altro che chiudere i propri, pronto ad accogliere la sua fine in quel modo così stupido e ignobile.

Aveva fallito.

Non l’aveva salvato.

L’aveva perso per sempre senza potersi chiarire.

Un rumore alla sua sinistra lo portò a spalancare gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere il lupo grigio che saltava e mordeva con ferocia il braccio della strega, impedendole di pugnalarlo gettandola così a terra con il suo peso e lo slancio del balzo.

La magia che lo teneva ancorato a terra diminuì permettendogli di afferrare la spada e muoversi, tirandosi in piedi mentre la donna feriva il lupo al collo con il pugnale e lo scaraventava verso una roccia.

Si mosse d’istinto, ruotando la spada e conficcandola nel cuore della strega, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e i denti in vista.

“Il lupo bianco…”

Le ultime parole della strega scivolarono dalla sua bocca insieme all’ultimo barlume di vita e Geralt accompagnò il suo corpo a terra, socchiudendo gli occhi arrabbiato.

Il Windigo stava correndo verso di loro, lo strigo lo percepì, nonostante i suoi poteri dati dalle erbe, stessero diminuendo. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a combatterlo, non conciato in quel modo, ferito e distrutto dalle pozioni.

Arretrò mentre guardava la direzione da dove sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, si voltò istintivamente a guardare il lupo che si era rialzato nonostante il sangue che stava perdendo. Strinse il pugno sull’elsa della spada tornando a guardare la creatura che era uscita dalla boscaglia per trascinarsi verso il cadavere della strega.

Sul collo della donna un sigillo andava sfumando, un simbolo che si dissolse nell’aria di quella nottata che stava arrivando al suo culmine.

La creatura alzò lentamente il muso verso la volta celeste iniziando a piangere e ad urlare, un lamento carico di una sofferenza che Geralt in un primo momento non riuscì a classificare.

Il windigo stava soffrendo per la morte della donna.

Geralt improvvisamente riusciva a sentirlo, lo percepiva sulla propria pelle e soffriva insieme a lui senza saperne il motivo.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, incapace di capire il motivo di quell’improvvisa empatia. Si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, inondato dalla sensazione spiacevole che stava provando, sentendosi in colpa per aver tolto la vita alla strega.

Il naso freddo e umido del lupo gli colpì la guancia obbligandolo a girarsi verso di lui, trovandoselo vicino ma non sentendosi minacciato di fronte a quegli occhi che, visti così da vicino, era certo appartenessero al suo Ranuncolo.

Il lupo toccò la spada cercando di spingerla verso di lui nonostante il sangue che colava dalla ferita sul collo e sulla coscia posteriore. 

Geralt negò con la testa, voltandosi verso la creatura che piangeva il cadavere della strega.

“Vuoi che io lo liberi dalla sua condizione uccidendolo?”

Geralt si ritrovò a guardare il lupo per poi spostare lo sguardo sulla scena che gli si parava di fronte agli occhi, notando che dai piccoli occhi neri della creatura scendevano calde lacrime di sofferenza.

_L’unico modo per uccidere un Windigo è fare in modo che il suo cuore ghiacciato si sciolga._

L’insegnamento del suo maestro si fece sentire forte e chiaro nella sua testa, ritrovandosi a collegare quel comportamento con le parole che la strega gli aveva detto.

La donna e la creatura erano due innamorati, un amore che lei aveva trasformato in bestia quando gli era accaduto qualcosa ed aveva cercato un nuovo involucro di carne per contenerne l’anima. 

Lanciò un ulteriore sguardo al lupo che, vivendo per un lungo periodo insieme ai due, doveva aver collegato le cose molto prima di lui.

Geralt inarcò la schiena per afferrare la spada, stringendo quel metallo perfettamente bilanciato tra le dita e trovandolo più pesante del solito.

Si mosse compiendo quei tre passi che lo dividevano dalla creatura, alzò l’arma e si ritrovò a fissarla negli occhi.

Il windigo aveva uno sguardo che sembrava ringraziarlo, una fine silenziosa insieme al cadavere della persona che si amava, un cuore che da ghiacciato aveva lasciato sgorgare lacrime calde e colme di sentimenti.

La lama perforò il costato della bestia, uccidendolo quasi sul colpo. Ritraendo la spada il cadavere cadde sulla donna trasformandosi in un uomo pieno di cicatrici e bruciature.

Un leggero tonfo alle sua spalle obbligò lo strigo a voltarsi e a rinfoderare l’arma senza pulirla dal sangue, fiondandosi verso il lupo che era crollato a terra, respirando con difficoltà.

Scattò verso di lui, raccogliendo l’animale tra le proprie braccia ed incamminandosi a passo spedito verso la cittadina e verso l’unica persona che sapeva essere in grado di curarlo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | 3103 Parole |

“Yennefer!”

La donna arretrò di un passo quando Geralt entrò nella stanza con il grosso lupo tra le braccia, gettando a terra le due scodelle che occupavano il tavolo per permettere allo strigo di appoggiarci l’animale.

La maga si mise subito al lavoro, girando le maniche del vestito verso i gomiti e mettendosi a dare ordini anche alla piccola Ciri che, per via della sua voce, si era svegliata.

“Ciri vai al pozzo, prendi dell’acqua e mettila a bollire. Geralt voglio che tu lo tenga quando gli applicherò le cure ma fino a quel momento mi devi aiutare con le erbe.”

Geralt schiacciava e mischiava la mistura sotto gli ordini della donna, lui non era bravo con quel genere di cose, era abituato ad usare le sue pozioni e pochi altri rimedi. Le ferite che si procurava nelle varie missioni, di solito era Jaskier che le ricuciva e se ne prendeva cura con l’unguento alla camomilla.

Le sue ferite si rimarginavano in fretta ma quei piccoli aiuti esterni lo aiutavano maggiormente e, come sempre, Ranuncolo non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla in cambio, lo lasciava tornare alla locanda per poi medicarlo, spesso contro il suo stesso volere ma lo faceva.

Lo aveva sempre fatto per lui.

“Okay, Geralt, tienilo fermo.”

L’uomo si posizionò dietro alla testa dell’animale, chiudendogli le fauci pronto a stringere all’evenienza mentre Yennefer rimuoveva gli stracci di acqua calda che aveva appoggiato sopra alle due ferite, per poi iniziare ad applicare l’unguento che fece ringhiare e contorcere il lupo che, però, non provò a mordere o a liberarsi dalla presa dello strigo.

Yennefer ripetè quell’operazione due volte prima di chiudere la ferita sul collo con un filo e un ago, avvicinando le estremità del taglio in modo da facilitarne la guarigione.

L’animale aveva cercato di sgusciare via dalla presa quando l’ago aveva perforato la carne ma, dopo il secondo punto aveva solo uggiolato, sofferente ma buono, prima di svenire o di addormentarsi distrutto.

Geralt si sedette vicino a lui, osservando il naso muoversi ritmicamente prima di rimuovere la parte superiore degli abiti e rivelare alle due donne la ferita sulla spalla che sanguinava ancora.

“Stai fermo lì che ti medico.”

La donna aveva applicato lo stesso unguento che aveva usato per il lupo per poi ripulire la ferita ed applicarci un paio di punti. Non spostò lo sguardo dall’animale che giaceva addormentato.

“Allora alla fine lo hai capito…”

Lo strigo si voltò verso la donna che se ne stava in piedi vicino a lui, gli occhi dorati freddi e i capelli bianchi sporchi di terra e di sangue.

“Cosa?”

Yennefer si spostò accarezzando il pelo morbido del lupo mentre Ciri se ne stava a guardarlo dalla distanza, meravigliata ma leggermente spaventata.

“Voi strighi non provate sentimenti, è questo quello che continuate a dirvi, no?”

Geralt sbuffò cercando di indossare la maglietta che indossava poco prima, indumento che gli fu tolto dalle mani dalla maga per essere sostituito da una maglietta pulita.

“Dormi un po’, forza.”

L’uomo si alzò dal fianco della bestia ferita e si sedette vicino al braciere, appoggiando la schiena al muro, socchiudendo gli occhi e addormentandosi subito, stremato per la battaglia e per l’uso delle pozioni.

  
  


Geralt spalancò gli occhi, facendoli viaggiare per la stanza trovando Ciri piegata sulla stoviglia che si era rovesciata a terra provocando il rumore che lo aveva svegliato di colpo.

“Geralt sei sveglio?”

La voce della piccola lo obbligò a socchiudere gli occhi per via del mal di testa che lo colpì al solo suono. Lasciò vagare nuovamente gli occhi dorati per la casa, spalancandoli quando notò che sul tavolo non c’era assolutamente niente. Alcune macchie di sangue sotto al tavolo erano le uniche testimoni di ciò che era accaduto.

Si alzò, appoggiandosi alla parete, evitando di imprecare in presenza della piccola.

“Stai bene?”

Geralt annuì a Ciri accarezzandole la testa per poi raggiungere l’esterno della casa dove Yennefer se ne stava seduta, immobile a fissare il bosco.

“Ha aspettato che io uscissi per sgusciarmi alle spalle ed iniziare a correre, zoppicando. Non ho usato la magia perché se l’avessi fatto sarebbe morto. E’ debole ora.”

Lo strigo si ritrovò ad annuire, appoggiando la mano sulla spalla della donna per poi incamminarsi lungo il bosco, lungo il sentiero che avevano seguito il giorno prima.

Doveva aver dormito forse un paio di ore, il suo corpo non si era ancora ripreso del tutto dall’ultima battaglia, sentiva le fibre della propria carne e delle proprie ossa pizzicare per gli effetti inversi delle pozioni che aveva ingerito, aveva bisogno di riposo ma doveva trovarlo, doveva riportarlo a casa con sé.

“Le spade Geralt!”

La voce ingenua di Ciri gli colpì le orecchie portandolo a girarsi verso le due donne e a sorridere, mestamente e con una sensazione di calore al petto.

“Per questo combattimento, Ciri, non servono le armi.”

Yennefer sorrise in sua direzione, sbuffando ed indicando la stalla.

“Almeno vai a cavallo, non fare il supereroe, so in che stato ti riducono quelle pozioni.”

La donna recuperò il cavallo, sellandolo velocemente per poi camminare verso di lui con Rutilia che docilmente la seguiva.

Geralt accarezzò il muso dell’animale con dolcezza, grato di poterla accarezzare nuovamente, nonostante tutto ciò che sembrava gravitare attorno a loro e a tutte le sfortune che sembrava seguirli costantemente.

“Recupera quel noioso bardo, sono stanca di doverti sopportare ma se c’è lui ci toglie un po’ di peso dalle spalle. Almeno lui riesce a decifrare i tuoi grugniti.”

Lo strigo sorrise inarcando le sopracciglia, salendo a cavallo con destrezza ma cercando di trattenere la smorfia di dolore che gli sformò il volto.

“C’è la possibilità che io lo riporti a casa come umano?”

Yennefer annuì dopo averci pensato qualche secondo, accarezzò il collo del cavallo per poi sorridere mestamente.

“Sei l’unico che può farlo, anzi non ti arrenderai fino a quando non ce l’avrai fatta. Ora va.”

I talloni dell’uomo picchiettarono sul fianco dell’animale che, sbuffando, prese a camminare per poi trotterellare ubbidiente.

  
  


Raggiunse la cascata e la superò continuando fino alla casa diroccata, scendendo da cavallo solo al limitare della tenuta. Legò Rutilia ad un albero e smontò, camminando fino al cancello, spingendolo ed entrando nella tenuta con occhi attenti, incapace di smettere di guardarsi in giro e di tendere l’orecchio alla ricerca di qualche minaccia.

Era nella sua natura vigilare su tutto ciò che accadeva vicino a sé ma lì lo percepiva come vitale.

Salì i tre piccoli gradini che lo dividevano dal portone d’ingresso, sospingendo l’uscio con le dita di una mano, entrando ed aguzzando la vista.

L’odore di chiuso gli colpì le narici, insieme al delicato profumo delle lacrime e dei sorrisi rubati, mentre tutt’intorno a sé la polvere fluttuava nella luce che filtrava dai vari buchi delle imposte o dalle assi distrutte dalle intemperie del tetto. I suoi occhi passarono in rassegna l’atrio della casa scoprendo che, lì, al centro della stanza, c’era molta paglia insieme a coperte e pelli di ogni dimensione.

Geralt camminò con passo silenzioso, trovandosi di fronte a ciò che doveva essere stato utilizzato durante tutti quei mesi come letto dalle bambine. C’erano delle bambole di pezza e un piccolo pettine. 

Lo strigo aggrottò le sopracciglia e negò con la testa, quanto doveva aver sofferto Ranuncolo per l’intera situazione?

Poteva immaginarselo lì, seduto tra le bambine con il suo liuto prima che la donna glielo togliesse dalle mani. Il suo volto tondo e gli occhi buoni e sinceri mentre strimpellava cantando le sue geste a delle innocenti e terrorizzate bambine, distraendole da tutto lo schifo che la vita aveva posto sul loro sentiero.

Sorrise leggermente abbassando la testa, notando una giubba che, anche se era rotta ed era sporca, l’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque. Era del bardo, era la giacca rossa che indossava il giorno che lo aveva cacciato, annientandolo crudelmente solo per la propria rabbia, perché Geralt non era capace di comprendere come, qualcuno di semplice e puro, come Ranuncolo lo accettasse senza se e senza ma.

Si inginocchiò, afferrando il tessuto per poi raddrizzarsi e portare l’indumento al naso. Socchiuse le palpebre mentre aspirava il suo odore, aggrottando le sopracciglia carico di dolore e di insopportazione personale.

“Jaskier…”

La sua voce uscì flebile ma potente dalle sue labbra, rimbalzò su ogni singola parete formando un leggero eco prima che un rumore lo obbligasse a voltarsi lentamente.

Un profondo ringhio si levò nell’aria.

Geralt si girò tenendo tra le mani la giubba del suo bardo, voltandosi per trovarsi a pochi metri dall’animale che, seduto sulla soglia di casa, ringhiava mostrando i denti minaccioso e poco incline all’avere uno sconosciuto in ciò che lo strigo pesò come una tana.

“Jaskier devi darmi degli indizi, aiutami a riportarti indietro. Non so come fare.”

Lo strigo rilasciò un lungo e profondo sospiro prima di fare un passo in avanti verso la bestia che, d’istinto, arruffò il pelo chiudendo e aprendo le fauci per alcune volte, segnalando il suo livello di rabbia all’uomo.

Geralt si fermò, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi fissando l’animale negli occhi per poi ritrovarsi a sorridere.

L’intera situazione sembrava essere un’enorme presa in giro da parte del destino, l’ennesimo intrigo dettato da un fato crudele e spietato.

Solitamente era Jaskier quello che parlava e che si scontrava con lui che restava in silenzio, magari rispondendo a suon di ringhi o di mugolii d’assenso o dissenso, ma lì Jaskier non poteva parlare e colmare il caos che Geralt aveva nella testa, doveva essere lui per una volta a parlare nonostante il silenzio, nonostante i ringhi e la furia che leggeva negli occhi del lupo.

Doveva farlo.

“So che ti ho trattato male.”

Si fermò, ingoiando una saliva che non c’era nemmeno nella sua bocca, come faceva il bardo a non stare mai zitto quando a lui sembrava impossibile mettere insieme poche parole?

“Ho sbagliato. In tutto. Dal trattarti male e in maniera fredda e distaccata pensando di poterti allontanare. Ho sbagliato a cacciarti via e ad usarti per sfogare la rabbia che in verità andava riversata verso un’altra persona…”

Geralt si ritrovò a puntare gli occhi sull’indumento che stringeva tra le dita, sorridendo malinconico, decidendo di lasciarsi cadere sulle ginocchia con i glutei appoggiati sui talloni e le braccia aperte, totalmente indifeso.

“Mi manchi, stupido bardo da quattro soldi. Mi dispiace per aver detto che la tua voce è brutta, non è assolutamente vero...”

Chiuse definitivamente gli occhi, sentendo il senso di colpa farsi strada nelle sue vene. Se lui non avesse trattato male Ranuncolo lui non se ne sarebbe mai andato, avrebbero continuato a camminare l’uno di fianco dell’altro, tenendosi compagnia ed ora Jaskier non sarebbe rimasto bloccato nel corpo di un lupo, in balia ad istinti e a streghe malvagie.

Doveva proteggere gli innocenti e invece sembrava che chiunque entrasse in contatto con lui dovesse soffrire, non importava quanto si impegnasse, moriva sempre qualcuno.

Il mondo stava cambiando e i mostri si stavano ambientando agli umani, mentre i servigi degli strighi erano sempre meno richiesti, la sua intera confraternita stava morendo, il suo unico modo di vivere stava sparendo.

Il bello di avere vicino Jaskier era proprio il fattore che a lui non importava nulla di ciò che la gente pensava o diceva, nemmeno la paura era in grado di fermarlo dall’avvicinarsi ad uno Witcher, nulla lo aveva fermato dal dargli fastidio ed importunarlo.

Ranuncolo vedeva in lui qualcosa che Geralt non era in grado di vedere e la cosa inizialmente gli aveva fatto paura, dipendere da qualcuno lo spaventava ma con il passare dei giorni ritrovarsi sotto la luna, seduti intorno ad un fuoco con il bardo che suonava e cantava, lo aveva fatto sentire parte del mondo, in pace con tutto.

“Ti prego…”

Era un sibilo, un leggero sussurro inascoltabile ai più.

Poco dopo il naso umido dell’animale gli sfiorò la guancia, portandolo ad aprire gli occhi dorati per scontrarsi in quelli azzurri del lupo.

Era di fronte a lui, era vicinissimo e se solo avesse avuto una spada avrebbe potuto ucciderlo ma il pensiero non balenò nemmeno nella sua mente, non avrebbe mai ucciso il bardo, non poteva e non voleva farlo.

L’animale appoggiò la testa sul suo petto uggiolando leggermente e Geralt non riuscì a trattenersi dal portare lentamente le braccia tra il pelo morbido e caldo della bestia, abbracciandolo ed accarezzandolo con calma.

Il semplice rumore che la sua mano produceva a contatto con la pelliccia era ipnotizzante, era caos e pace nelle sue orecchie, lo stava rilassando in modo unico ed incomprensibile.

Chiuse gli occhi affondando il naso nel profumo di sottobosco e di muschio che sembrava aver avvolto l’animale, parlando con tono calmo e sempre più basso.

“Torna da me, Ranuncolo.”

Strinse la testa dell’animale contro il petto, sentendo il suo battito leggermente accellerato, al contrario del proprio che andava due battiti più lento del normale.

Erano perfettamente differenti loro due ma si attraevano, quasi quanto i problemi attratti dal bardo.

Erano calamite l’uno per l’altro e lo strigo senza il suo bardo non poteva più stare.

Il sonno e la stanchezza della nottata, che era appena passata, si fece sentire come un macigno sulle sue spalle e nella sua testa portandolo ad addormentarsi, scivolando di lato al lupo, cadendo in un sonno scuro e appagante.

  
  


“ _Dona un soldo al tuo witcher, oh valle abbondante, oh valle abbondante ohh...”_

_Geralt si era messo a sedere sul letto mentre Jaskier strimpellava il suo liuto mentre la luna restava alta nel cielo. Un cielo diviso in due tra sole e luna, tra stelle e nuvole bianche._

“ _Dove…”_

_Jaskier si ritrovò a sorridere, mestamente mentre abbassava lo sguardo al pavimento con le lacrime tra le ciglia._

“ _Penso che sia un sogno, Geralt. Non lo so, ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, che la mia forma animale chiude gli occhi, mi risveglio qui, intrappolato. Rispondi solo a questa cosa, poi ti giuro che non mi vedrai mai più nella tua infinita vita da strigo solitario…”_

_Il bardo era sceso dalla finestra sulla quale era seduto, aveva appoggiato il liuto ed aveva spalancato le braccia fissandolo con tutto il coraggio che lo contraddistingueva._

“ _Le parole che hai detto, che spero vivamente di non essermi immaginato, erano la verità?”_

_Il bardo si ritrovò a fissare negli occhi lo strigo, carico di una forza che sembrava quasi non sua. Occhi del colore dell’acqua persi in quelli dorati dell’altro uomo._

_Il cielo che si colorava dell’oro del sole._

“ _Non voglio che tu sparisca dalla mia vita, stupido bardo da quattro soldi. Non devi osare allontanarti da me, mai più, maledizione.”_

_Jaskier si ritrovò a piangere, le calde lacrime cadevano dai suoi occhi senza alcun ritegno, incapace di controllarle, muovendo un piede dopo l'altro per andare da Geralt ed abbracciarlo di slancio._

_Un contatto il loro che Jaskier non avvertì mai nel sogno._

  
  


Il sole era già alto nel cielo quando un raggio colpì il volto addormentato dello strigo che, si mosse leggermente indolenzito. Un profumo conosciuto gli inondò il naso mentre le sue mani stavano toccando qualcosa di morbido e di umano, aprì gli occhi lentamente trovandosi di fronte al volto addormentato di Jaskier.

Le sue mani erano sulle schiena, sulla sua pelle sporca e nuda. Spalancò gli occhi aprendo la bocca incapace di proferire parola, rifiutandosi di spostarsi da lì, lasciandosi cullare dal profumo e dalla sensazione della pelle nuda del bardo contro le proprie mani.

Aveva fatto uno strano sogno che pareva una sorta di realtà alternativa e lo aveva incontrato, ci aveva parlato ma non era riuscito a toccarlo.

La ferita sul collo era rimarginata parzialmente così come quella sulla coscia che Geralt si ritrovò ad accarezzare con gli occhi, desideroso di sentire l’altro vivo.

Il battito del suo cuore c’era, pulsava nelle sue orecchie ma ciò che bramava lo strigo era la voce del bardo.

“Jaskier.”

La sua voce uscì in un sussurro ma ciò bastò per portare l’uomo a spalancare gli occhi azzurri nei suoi, mente le sue mani annaspavano artigliandosi sulla sua camicia con forza.

“G...Geralt.”

Lo strigo sorrise di fronte al proprio nome dettato dalla voce distorta dal sonno dell’uomo. Aveva uno sguardo spaesato ed incredulo, si era portato le mani davanti agli occhi girandole con cura.

“Geralt cosa… la mia voce… le mie amate mani sono tornate, maledizione il mio liuto. Oh avanti!”

Geralt negò con la testa prima di tirarsi seduto seguendo la posizione che il bardo aveva preso con un scatto del bacino, iniziando a straparlare fuori controllo.

“Sono nudo e sporco! Sembra che io mi sia rotolato su chissà quale cosa che forse è meglio non sapere! Non che tu sia messo meglio, dovrò passare le prossime ore a lavarti i capelli…”

Le parole del bardo si bloccarono mentre gli occhi del bardo si fermarono abbassandosi, feriti improvvisamente, forse memori delle parole che lo strigo gli aveva urlato in cima alla montagna. Geralt sospirò rumorosamente dal naso decidendo che quello era il momento adatto per parlare.

“Jaskier, quello che ho detto mentre eri un lupo e mentre eravamo nel sogno, era tutto vero. Io...”

Lo strigo non era bravo con le parole, preferiva agire piuttosto che usare la voce, quel potere oratore lo lasciava volentieri al bardo.

Afferrò il polso dell’uomo e lo attirò a sé, facendo collidere le loro labbra in un bacio possessivo e selvaggio. Un bacio che dopo i primi secondi di smarrimento fu ricambiato con ardore ed incoscienza. Un contatto il loro che durò minuti interi, le lingue si esploravano imparando docilmente a conoscersi e a studiarsi lentamente mente le mani di Geralt si appoggiarono sul collo di Ranuncolo in modo da impedirgli di fuggire da lui.

Dividendosi solo per via della mancanza di ossigeno.

“Sei consapevole che non ti libererai mai più di me? Te lo dico a titolo informativo ovviamente…”

Lo strigo scosse il capo in un segno negativo per poi alzarsi con un leggero ghigno in volto, recuperando qualcosa che potesse coprire il bardo per poi lanciarli sulla sua testa.

“Geralt! Aspettami!”

L’uomo iniziò a camminare, fermandosi sulla soglia della porta per guardare con la coda dell’occhio Jaskier che, in modo goffo, cercava di rivestirsi velocemente per potergli correre dietro, saltellando su un piede e poi sull'altro in modo da riuscire ad indossare quei pantaloni per la stanza.

“Geralt! Dobbiamo parlare di ciò che è appena successo! G-Geralt!”

Gli era mancato sentire quella voce in sottofondo ovunque andasse, gli era mancato avere la presenza solare e smaliziata dell’altro costantemente con sé.

“Jaskier sta zitto.”

Jaskier scoppiò a ridere passandogli di fianco per poi voltarsi a fissarlo, schiacciandogli l'occhiolino in maniera ammiccante.

“Dopo tutte le belle parole che mi hai dedicato? Zittiscimi, strigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine.
> 
> Io spero che siate arrivati qui senza conati di vomito o con altre patologie da me causate per via si questa storia ma vi ringrazio, chiunque legga, aggiunga da qualche parte e recensisca questa storia è per me molto importante.  
> Grazie infinite.  
> Io spero che vi sia piaciuta, come avevo accennato all'inizio, Geralt in questo ultimo capitolo si fa più dolce e chiacchierone con Jaskier ma se vi capita di leggere il libro vedrete che parla tantissimo rispetto alla serie, soprattutto con Jaskier <3  
> Grazie per aver letto questo mio delirio e alla prossima storia, se ci sarà!  
> Ciao!
> 
> "Toss a coin to your witcher   
> o' valley of plenty  
> o' valley of plenty"

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
